


A Bargain

by ouroboros221



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Irish Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros221/pseuds/ouroboros221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard of the Fae? They are powerful beings, able to grant wishes and turn ordinary rocks into gold, but they are tricksters and will not stop until they get what they want. And in the case of Fae Wanda and Cosmo they want something from the Turners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this book of Irish myths, and it talked of the Fairy or Fae, after catching a glimpse of the Fairly Oddparents on TV I came up with this idea. I would love to know what you think of it.

A man called Mr. Turner ran through the trails of the forest. He was in a muddy suit and was shouting at another man on horseback. “Baron Dinkleberg! Get back here! I know you made that horse splash muddy water on my new clothes!” He continued to chase after the man, yelling and cursing him every step of the way.

-

Meanwhile, the man’s wife, the Countess Turner was busy back at the manor with her maid, dressing herself for a lovely walk in the gardens. After all, it was the star of spring and it was so nice to breathe in the fresh air after a cold and damp winter. She turned around slowly, looking at the reflection in the mirror all the while. It wouldn’t do to look anything less than her standing after all.

She was finally satisfied and walked out of the dressing room. She had almost traveled down the corridor when her ten year old son, Timothy, came up to her. “May I come with you on your walk mother?” He asked brightly, hoping to get out of the dreary castle, and away from his horrible nanny, Victoria.

She smiled and patted his head absent-mindedly. “Sorry dear, you’ll have to stay in with Victoria today. Maybe next time.” She vaguely said, already imagining the sweet scent of the flowers that she would encounter, still new from the earth.

Timothy sighed quietly. She would always say that, though it never stopped him from asking, just in case the answer was different this time. He slowly trudged up the stairs and back to his room, thinking about where he would hide from Victoria this time. Maybe out in the stables, or perhaps in the kitchens. He scuffed his boot on the floor. Or perhaps it was time to visit the forest again. Victoria never found him there until he came back out again. But he didn’t want to risk her finding his most valuable hiding spot, so he would only go to the forest when he was sure he could get away with it.

-

Mr. Turner finally gave up his frantic chase in the same forest that Timothy was complimenting hiding in. Stomping on the ground in defeat he muttered many words that should not be said in polite company. As he was slowly making his way back to his manor, three pairs of eyes glittered in interest from beneath the trees.

Two of the pairs glanced at each other, one pair as pink as the first blooming roses, the other as green as the grass that was underfoot. Once the man was entirely out of view they stepped from the shade and cover of the trees, growing larger with each step, until they equaled the man’s height. 

They made a very odd sight to the people in the surrounding towns, though perhaps not so much to the farmers on the outskirts. The woman’s eyes matched her rosy hair, and the man’s the same with his grassy strands. In the woman’s arms was a small rounded baby, with violet eyes blinking up at the bright sky.

“Cosmo,” The woman purred as she smiled, her teeth reflecting the sunlight back just enough so that anyone who saw would have to look twice to make sure they weren’t pointed. “He is the father of the child we have seen wandering through here.”

“Yes.” The green-eyed one hissed in barely concealed excitement. “The little one we have had our eyes on.” He looked her way and smirked. “Tell me, dear Wanda, what are you planning? I know to expect nothing less when you have that look on your face.”

The woman cooed at the baby in her arms. “Well, I was thinking, the little one seems so miserable when he comes here. And so happy to stay, so reluctant to leave.” Wanda looked up at her companion. “So, perhaps we could keep him?” She asked almost shyly. 

In truth they had both grown very fond of the little boy, who called himself Timmy, who came to play in their lands. He was very careful to never step on any of the tall growing flowers and was very polite to the wood’s creatures, especially those with green, pink, and recently violet, eyes. He spoke to them of his life, told them of the horses so high they almost looked like clouds, but they never grew higher than the tree tops here. He told them of his family, of his life as an earl’s boy in a manor home. Of so few others to play with, knowing that he could only see them at parties and gatherings. He would tell of how his nanny would cruelly (they thought, even if he boy did not see so) punish him for even the slightest misdemeanor. He did not tell of the loneliness that haunted him every waking moment. He did not speak one word of how much he wished for his parents to see him and smile in his direction. To stop being so busy so that they could just be together, as a true family. 

No, the creatures; for they were not human beings, not by a long shot, had to find that part out for themselves. But finding such things were all too easy when one knew where to look. And so they strived to make the boy’s days spent in the forest as fun as possible. Leading him to various places to play and showing where all the best kinds of berries were.

Cosmo grinned brightly. “A lovely idea, my love. But how shall we go about this? You know as well as I that our Rules prohibit us from just taking him.” He stepped closer to peer at the babe in Wanda’s arms.

She smiled, both at the child and the man. “Yes, I thought of that. Here’s what we can do.” And she started to explain her plan.

-

Later that week, Earl Turner had taken a shortcut from the forest to get to his manor. However, as the trees shifted and moved, he got so turned around that he ended up heading deeper into the forest rather than away from it. Finally, he huffed and sat himself down on a nearby rock. “I don’t know what to do! It seems like this entire forest is turning against me.” He threw up his hands.

Then suddenly, a small sound, words, a voice, came from his left. “Whatever do you mean, mister?” A pink-haired woman that came to no higher than his knee asked. ‘A fairy.’ Turner thought. But he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised. There had been odd stories about the forest for generations longer than he had been in power. Perhaps if he reached far back into his memory enough, he could remember his young son telling him about a pair of distinctly odd creatures from inside the forest. 

Turner had forgotten most of the lore concerning the fairies, but he did remember some. “I seem to keep getting lost. Almost like the trees have moved.” He laughed slightly.

The pink eyed one just smiled. “Well,” She spoke adjusting in her seat on the top of a flower beside him. “Perhaps you are worrying about something. I hear tales of how the forest realizes this and lends a listening ear.”

And so Tuner started to speak. He spoke of his standing and reputation among the others. How he wanted to rise higher than Dinkleberg, who had always lauded over Turner how he was better and had more land and so much fancier balls and more, well, everything. He even mentioned his wife and family, though he didn’t stay on the topic for long. 

When he had stopped ranting, he noticed that instead of just the pink haired fairy, there was another one a green haired one, who was listening to him as well. He smiled at Turner and nodded in greeting.

Wanda who had been listening the whole time, also smiled and said. “Dear Earl Turner, we can grant this wish of yours, but in exchange you must give us one thing that we ask for. Imagine it! You will be even related to the King himself. Your wife could have the most fabulous galas in all the land. You would have even more land than this Dinkleberg would ever have. All for one little thing.” She spoke in a low voice, not quite a whisper, but enough so that one had to pay attention to hear the words. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

Turner was stunned. He pictured the woman’s words in his head. Here he was being given the chance to rise higher than he ever could have just by himself. Here was everything he could have ever dreamed for. He smiled happily. “Yes, it would be wonderful! I agree.” He spoke shaking her hand, without noticing her eyes and grin were much sharper than previously.

“Wonderful.” She all but purred. “In three days time we will come to take what is ours. By that time you and your wife will find yourselves with a proclamation stating that you are now a Baron of even higher status than Dinkleberg.” And with that she and the green haired one disappeared in a flash of sunlight.

Earl Turner rushed home, finding his path easily, and excitedly told his wife the news. They danced around joyously to know that they would soon move up higher in status. Then Countess Turner remembered her son. “We simply must tell Timothy!” And they ran to him and told him the wonderful news. He smiled and was happy that his parents were so excited about the news. 

“Mother, father, would you mind if I went into the forest? I want to look for these wonderful creatures and thank them!” He got his permission and scurried off into the trees.

“Hello?! Are you there?!” He called, trying to find his friends. Although he understood why they didn’t want to tell him their names, it did nonetheless get frustrating at times. 

Cosmo and Wanda in the form of two deer, with the babe, as a fawn, in her footsteps, walked out of the undergrowth. “Timmy!” They said excitedly and ran to hug him. 

“Hello.” Timmy chirped. “I have great news! Father said that he met some fairies in the forest and that he made a deal to move up in standing! And…” Timmy trailed off, seeing the glint in his friends eyes. “You’re the ones who my dad met!” He gasped, pointing at the three of them.

Cosmo smirked. “Of course Timmy, do you think we would let any other deals happen in our forest?” He puffed out his chest before bending his head down to nibble at the grass. 

“Time to celebrate!” Wanda smiled at her family. “What do you want to do first Timmy? It’s because of you that we are celebrating.” 

They ended up playing until the town bell told Timmy that he had to get back home. “Bye. See you later!” He called as he dashed off. Cosmo and Wanda were both thinking the same thing. ‘Indeed.’

-

One the third day after the deal had been struck, the Turner household was in a frenzy. They had just been given the letter that proclaimed to all that the Turners were now higher Barons. The Turners decided that they would move into a new larger manor as soon as possible, and that they would throw one or two last galas before they left. No-longer-Countess Turner quite happily poured over who to invite and who not to, while No-longer-Earl Turner was happily planning rubbing his newfound standing in the Dinkleberg’s faces. 

Meanwhile, Timmy was being watched even more than ever by Victoria. He had hardly found anytime at all to rest in the manor, let alone escape to the forest since three days ago. He sighed to himself. “This was not what I thought was going to happen.” He muttered so low that no one could hear it.

The day passed with everyone busying themselves with preparations, and when night finally fell there came a loud knock at the door. The higher Baron Turner quickly rushed to the visitors. “Come in, come in. Did you want anything to eat? To drink?”

“No, no.” The woman shook her head. “We merely came for our part of the bargain. We will leave once it is fulfilled.” She shifted the child on her hip as her eyes took in the surroundings.

“Indeed, indeed! What was it that you wanted? Money? Grain? Perhaps some of our jewels?” Turner had realized only now that he could not remember what the creatures had asked for in their deal.

The green eyed man smirked. “No, none of that.”

“Well what then?” Turner asked impatiently. 

“Why, Timmy, of course.”


End file.
